Az utolsó hold
by Veronica von Krolock
Summary: Harry hosszú idõ után újra találkozik szerelmével. De idõ közben mindketten kissé... megváltoztak...


Az utolsó hold

Remegő térdekkel állok az erdő szélénél. Nem tudom, eljön-e. Félek, hogy nem, pedig mindig betartotta, amit ígért nekem. Telihold van. A sápadt fény ezüstössé festi a fák koronáját, és engem is. Évek óta nem találkoztunk, és rengeteget változtam a végső csata óta.

Az a reggel sem volt más, mint a többi, mégis nekem a legszebb volt, mert a karjaiban ébredhettem, csókolhattam, simogathattam, érezhettem. Aztán a halálfalók lerohanták Roxfortot. Az ütközet, amit Dumbledore annyi éven át halasztgatott, csak pár percig tartott. Utána jöttek az ünneplések, a díjátadók, a bűbájos, negédes mosolygások idegenekre, akik soha nem kockáztatták volna az életüket, és akik pár gyerekre bízták a csata sorsát. Nem láttam őt az ünneplők között, nem láttam a kastélyban. Nem találtam sehol. Úgy éreztem, óriási kő van a szívem és a gyomrom helyén. Észrevették, hogy baj van, kérdezgették, mi történt, miért nem örülök, de nem tudtam kimondani, - hisz soha nem akarta - hogy miatta van, hogy hiányzik, hogy az ütközet reggele óta nem hallottam róla. Kérdeztem McGalagonytól, Albustól, mindenkitől, aki csak tudott a kapcsolatunkról, hogy látta-e, de mindenki csak szánakozó arccal nézett rám, és szomorúan rázták a fejüket. Úgy éreztem, tudnak valamit, de szegény Harryt meg akarják kímélni, hiszen megmentette a világot a gonosztól. Keserű gondolatokkal a fejemben jártam végig a számára kedves helyeket, ahol valaha járt, vagy sejtettem, hogy járni fog, de sehol nem volt, én pedig úgy éreztem, halványulok, és eltűnök, ha nincs mellettem, ha nem önt belém erőt, hiszen pontosan tudja, milyen dolog magányosnak lenni. Amikor az ember úgy érzi, kiszakad a szíve a helyéről, ha az, akit szeretne, nem öleli át, nem csókolja meg, nem ér hozzá, ha nem láthatja napról napra, percről percre. Kín minden pillanat, amit nélküle kell eltölteni. Azt hiszem, azokban a napokban jöttem rá igazán, mit is jelent nekem. Az életet. És tudtam, nélküle meghalok.

A sors iróniája volt csak talán, hogy a halálos ágyamra egy óriási fekete holló szállt le, levéllel csőrében. Azt hittem, csak képzelődöm, hogy a madár a lelkemért jött és várja, hogy elmenjek vele. Nem akartam elolvasni a levelet, hisz biztos voltam benne, hogy nem ő írta. Tíz év telt el. Tíz év magányosan, bezárkózva eltöltve, minden pillanatban várakozással fordulva az emberek után, de soha nem ő volt a fekete villanás a szemem sarkában. Néztem hát a hollót, s ő is nézett engem, mély, beható fekete szemekkel, olyanokkal, amilyenek neki is voltak. Amik néha gyűlöltek, néha kemények voltak, néha semlegesek, hogy szinte fájt a közönyük, és nagyritkán szenvedélyes láng lobogott bennük, mint a pokol tüze, ami képes elemészteni a földet. Remegő kézzel nyúltam Poe madara felé, és vettem el tőle a borítékot. Nem volt rajta se cím, se név, se dátum. Semmi. Felbontottam, és egy pergamen esett ki belőle, amin a jól ismert és oly rég vágyott szálkás betűket láttam.  
_  
2008. május 13, 22 óra, roxmortsi temető  
Várlak.  
PP.  
_  
Két hónap múlva! Hol leszek én akkor már? Elmosolyodtam, alig jött ki hang a torkomon, ahogy a madarat néztem, és beszélni kezdtem hozzá.

- Hát az ő madara vagy? Perselusé? Mondd meg neki, hogy sajnálom, de nem lehetek ott.

Erős szúrást éreztem a mellkasomban, még láttam, ahogy a madár szárnyra kel az ágyam széléről és elrepül ki az ablakon, csak Merlin tudja, hova. Harry Potter, a hős egyedül halt meg a kis, erdei házban, és ahogy tudom, a mai napig nem találtak meg. Pár éve napokig harsogott arról a Próféta, hogy eltűntem, de azóta, mintha teljesen elfelejtettek volna. Nem mintha sajnálnám. Talán ő nem is tudja, mi történt. Talán láthatom őt utoljára, mielőtt végleg itt hagyom a földi létet.

Furcsa dolog szellemnek lenni. A muglik nem látnak, a varázslók, azt hiszem, ha akarnám, látnának, de nem szeretném. Akkor minden kiderülne. És az nem lenne jó. A kis Kiválasztottat most elfelejtették, nem szabad felemlegetni a régmúlt eseményeit. Nem hiányzik a varázsvilágnak egy ilyen hír. Talán majd egyszer egy vándor rátalál az elhagyatott kunyhóra, megtalálja benne a fiúnak a holttestét, aki belehalt a szerelembe. A szerelme elvesztésébe.

Merengésemből a sírok közötti homályosan derengő alak ránt ki. Egy másik bolyongó, soha meg nem nyugvó lélek. Ki lehet? Valamelyik sír lakója? Egy eltévedt lélek, aki soha nem talál már békét? Vagy még csak most próbálja feldolgozni a halál tényét, és idejött az elmúláson töprengeni? Mindenesetre most nem vágyom társaságra, csak egy emberére, akinek lassan jönnie kell. A hold elárulja, már tíz óra elmúlt, Perselus pedig nincs sehol. Tekintetemmel akaratlanul is a másik szellemlényt keresem, meg is találom az egyik kerítés tetején ülve. A holdat nézi, a gyönyörű, telt, kedves sárga arcot, ami mindig szeretettel néz a Földre.

A kerítésen ülő áttetsző alak férfi, ezt már meg tudom állapítani a testtartásából - már amennyiben egy szellemnél beszélhetünk erről. Nézem az arcát, és egy pillanatig el sem akarom hinni, amit látok. Ez nem lehet igaz. Ezt az arcélt ezer közül is felismerném. A vékony arcot, a karakteres orrot, és most szinte látom a hosszú, kecses ujjakat, ahogy a kerítés szélét markolják.

Elindulok felé. Lassan suhanok, a kis tavaszi virágok fölött pár centivel lépked a lábam, és nem tudom levenni a szemem a kerítés tetején ülő szerelmemről, félek, ha megtenném, eltűnne, mint egy délibáb. Mellette állok, nézem az arcát, azt hiszem, nem vett még észre. Sír. Nem tudtam, hogy egy szellem is tud sírni. Igaz, én még soha nem próbáltam. Rájöttem, a könnyek csak bajt okoznak. Megrendüléssel tölt el a mindig erős és élettel teli Perselus Pitont könnyezni látni, szellemként. Lovagló ülésben a kerítésre ereszkedem mögé. Furcsa, szinte érzem a hideg követ. De csak szinte. Nem tudok mit mondani, azt hiszem, már nincs szükség szavakra. Megfordul, szemben leül velem, és csak néz rám, csodálkozva, megkönnyebbülten, vágyakozva. Nem bírom tovább. Felemelkedem, és egy rekedt _„Perselus" _kiáltással a nyakába vetem magam. A karjai körbe zárnak, egy pillanatra úgy érzem, újra élek, újra érzek. Érzem a karját a derekam körül, a tenyerét a hátamon, száját a számon, majd forró csókjait a szemhéjamon, arcomon, nyakamon... Boldog vagyok. Annyi év után újra. Nem tudom, mi történt vele, nem tudom, hogy küldte a levelet, hogy talált meg a holló... semmit nem tudok, csak azt, hogy szeretem őt, jobban, mint életemben. Halálomban végre megtaláltam az igazi boldogságot.

*

Azon az éjjel egy csodát láthattak azok, akik a temetőnél sétáltak. Az alacsony, lerombolt kőkerítésen két szellemalak ült, egymást átkarolva, ragyogó, ezüstös fénnyel vonta be őket a telihold, az a hold, amit ők ketten utoljára láttak a földi csodák közül. Akik arra jártak, azoknak a lelkét egy pillanatra boldogság járta át, talán egy pillanatra eszükbe jutott Harry Potter, a Roxfort, egyeseknek talán még Perselus Piton is. Volt egy kislány is, Roxmortsban, aki halkan felsóhajtott álmában: _„Végre ők is boldogok"_


End file.
